1. Field
The present invention relates to an IP telephone repeater, and more particularly to an IP telephone repeater for conducting an operation using a non-audio terminal, an IP telephone repeating system and an IP telephone repeating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an application technology of the internet has become prevalent and been spreading. With respect to the IP telephone which is an application technology thereof, a wide scope of application technology is known.
Patent Document 1 (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-242090) discloses that, in an IP telephone system, a substitute response signal from a terminal for conducting a substitute response is received by an IP server thereby conducting a repetition control of a call from a terminal of a call sender.
However, in the prior art of the patent document 1, the control object is limited to an IP telephone terminal which enables a telephone call. No reference is made as to how the IP terminal which does not enable phone call is handled.